Light weight and small size are the main reasons for the popularity of notebook computers. The boundaries between nations and even individuals are more and more blurred, because the existence of INTERNET brings everything even closer than ever before. Therefore, in order to have updated information, people who travel a lot often bring along a notebook computer, so that he/she may have the notebook computer connected to the internet in a so called "INTERNET CAFE" to work on his/her schedule or other related business. However, although the notebook computer is very convenient, problems still happen to the users especially when the notebook computer is connected to the INTERNET and is transmitting information. The transmitting speed of information in the internet is limited by the size of the file and also the quality of the phone line, so users often find themselves sitting in front of the computer waiting for the information to show up in the screen. While waiting, users may leave the computer for a while to take care of another matter, and during this period of the users' absence, someone may easily steal the computer, which causes a lot of trouble to the uses. Although there are many different locks in the market, none of them is designed to prevent the notebook computer from being stolen.
From the previous description, it is noted that regardless of the large quantity of locks in the market, alternatives and/or improvement(s) to those locks are thus required for the purpose of preventing the portable computer or the like from being stolen. A lock for securing a portable computer and constructed in accordance with the present invention tends to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.